


You Can Take Her Place Tonight

by inkedlads



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Louis, F/M, Famous Harry, Harry is an ass, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Louis is the sweetest thing, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Top Harry, he is a big fan of Harry's, more tags will be added, niall and Louis are best friends, non famous louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedlads/pseuds/inkedlads
Summary: After Harry got what he wanted, he would never call Louis again. He is just taking the place of his girlfriend tonight but Louis didn't know that. He was naive enough to believe he stood a chance with him.━━━━━━━━Louis is a sweet 21 year old who happens to be a huge fan of Harry's.  He receives the tickets for his concert from his mum, as her last wish for him to be happy. Harry is a 24 year old rockstar who is on his first big solo tour and also happens to be the one everyone wants.Louis is going to find out that Harry isn't everything he is made out to be. Louis' dreams come true but now he feels like he is living a nightmare instead of a dream.





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii !! I have decided almost a year later to recreate this fic so I have rewrote it and added a few things to it. I have many ideas for this story so I promise I will not abandon it. The first time I posted it, the reaction to it was simply amazing and I cannot thank everyone enough for it. Hopefully this version will do just as well, if not better. Please let me know what you think <3 Also for the sake of this fic, The London concerts are the start of Harry's Europe leg of the tour. 
> 
> *
> 
> The title is from Don Diablo's song, Take Her Place !!

Louis is looking [ himself ](https://www.aceshowbiz.com/images/wennpic/one-direction-take-me-home-world-tour-02.jpg) over in the mirror, his confidence slowly shrinking due to only focusing on his stomach pudge and thick thighs.

“Jesus Lou, you look amazing. Harry will definitely notice young at the meet and greet, he would be crazy not to.”

Louis jumps at the sound of his best friends voice, “[ Niall ](https://www.aceshowbiz.com/images/wennpic/niall-horan-2013-american-music-awards-02.jpg)! Please stop coming out of nowhere like that.” With the sudden mention of Harry’s name he remembers he is finally seeing the man of his dreams tonight, live and in person. He is extremely grateful for this chance seeing as his mum saved up to be able for him to afford the meet and greet before she passed. She knew he was a huge fan of the lad the moment her son started watching him on The X Factor with his band.

It was one of his mum’s last wishes, for him to be able to see the man whose music and his existence made him the happiest. Louis would have just been happy being able to see him perform but his mum made sure he had the full experience, his mum was truly the best. Louis was rather feminine but his mum still loved him just as much. When most people shamed him for how he expressed himself, she had his back all the way and he still hasn’t truly coped with the fact she is gone.

Louis doesn’t understand why people are so rude and want to ruin others happiness. Why should it matter if Louis prefers to wear panties and use his feminine shampoos and soaps? That doesn’t make him any different, he is still a human.

He is very lucky to have a best friend like Niall who is extremely protective, knowing everything Louis has been through. Louis is thankful for Niall because he is the only person he has left. He was an only child and seeing as his dad is an alcoholic prick he avoids being around him as much as possible. Louis was always the target of his dads wrath which is why Louis and Niall decided to get a flat in London, away from him. Niall thought it would be a fresh start for the brunette boy.

Niall’s parents are wealthy which is why they were able to afford such a nice flat in London. However, Louis being Louis, he got a part time job at a cafe to help with bills. He didn’t want to come off as a charity case. He is not able to work crazy hours since he attends Uni but he is grateful to work some.

Louis glances over towards the clock realizing they have to leave now to make it on time to the arena. “Okay Niall, we better leave now so we aren’t late to the concert and miss our chance at meeting Harry!” Louis is serious, this is his dream to meet the rockstar and he will go with or without his best friend.

Niall being Niall can’t help but laugh at his best friend, honestly he isn’t too fond of Harry but his former bandmates and best mates, Liam and Zayn, were dangerously good looking and he is hoping to meet them tonight. Well mostly Liam since Zayn was with Gigi Hadid but he’s still attractive.

“Calm down lad, I promise we will make it on time and you will meet your dream lad. You two will fall in love and have babies while living happily ever after.” He receives a smack to the arm because of that comment. Niall is the only person other than Louis’ mum to know he can conceive a child.

“Why did you do that for?” Niall can’t help but to rub his arm because Louis may be small and cute but he packs a killer smack.

Louis puts his hands on hips, “First, it is because you deserve it and be quiet, it does not need to get back to Mark that I can get pregnant. He already thinks I am a freak... Secondly, don’t joke about that, it will never happen. He has a model girlfriend and I am just boring me, why would he want me?”

“Well you left out the fact that he a whore,” Niall is greeted with another smack. “Please for the love of god, stop doing that! It actually hurts.”

Honestly Louis doesn’t know why he puts up with the other lad but then again he is his best friend. Luckily Niall decides to keep his mouth shut, it would be a long night otherwise.

He takes one last look in his mirror. He is wearing a pair of tight jeans that make his arse pop out bigger, he can’t decide if it is a good thing or not.

Niall chimes in with his nonsense, “If I didn’t think Liam Payne was my future husband, I would get with you, Lou Lou.” Good thing Louis loves his best mate.

“Honestly thank god you think that.” Niall makes a face at him for that, “What’s that s’pose to mean? I am sorry I am not some big shot rockstar who will stick my cock in anything that walks.”

Louis pouts, “I get it okay.. I will never have a chance with the Harry Styles but can I not at least dream about it?” He feels like backing out of the concert but he knows his mum wouldn’t want that to happen at all. Niall feels bad about what he said now, “No I am sorry Lou, who knows what could possibly happen tonight? Plus you know the media lies a lot. Let’s go and have the best night ever yeah?”

On the entire ride to the arena, Louis is buzzing while Niall is just chilling. The drive to the arena luckily went by quickly  and before they know it they have arrived at The O2 Arena and it is already chaotic. That was when the nerves finally hit Louis, he is actually going to meet Harry. This isn’t one of the many dreams he has had before. This was real.

They quickly park and finds their way to the VIP line that is to be let in early for the meet and greet, while waiting in line Louis can’t help but notice that there are so many pretty girls and guys who are also meeting Harry and he knows he doesn’t stand a chance at all.

Niall quickly notices his best friends nerves and nudges him, letting him know it’s okay. He takes a deep breath, tonight was going to be a night he would never forget. Literally.

 

~

 

Harry is currently lounging around backstage awaiting for the meet and greets to be let in so he can meet them before the show. Tonight was the first concert of the Harry Styles Live On Tour European leg and his girlfriend just started an unnecessary argument  and ended the facetime call, claiming she shouldn’t have to fly out for his shows because he never supports her so why should she do the same? So there goes his night out celebration with her however he knows he can find someone else tonight. He isn’t in love with her or anything like everyone assumes, she is just good at sex.   

His parents are currently pressuring him, like usual, into settling down instead of going back and forth with different girls. He is on his first solo tour and he is only 24 so sue him for wanting to enjoy his life with whoever he wants to. The last 8 years of his life, he has been told what to do now he is on his own. Well sometimes.

Harry may be always papped with females but he also got around with lads, but of course his management won’t allow that side to show. It’s bullshit but Harry was always told that to achieve his dream he would have to hide that part of his life.

Before he was put into a band with [ Liam ](https://www.telegraph.co.uk/content/dam/men/2017/09/19/BG467_170728_LIAM_PAYNE_010_279_v1_CMYK_trans_NvBQzQNjv4BqesFYXyWgCnzBW8qN_97H8ZonrrR1zOwsS3x-_zmmPqQ.jpg?imwidth=450) and [ Zayn ](http://www.mtv.com.au/sites/default/files/styles/image-w-1050-h-1050-scale/public/mtv_au/galleries/large/2018/01/11/screen_shot_2018-01-12_at_10.24.13_am.png?itok=5lFO8IHf), he was just a normal lad but now he is a true rockstar. It is safe to say once the band reached mega stardom, Harry Styles captivated the world. He loves what he does, he loves being able to write songs and perform them every night and having the crowd sing along. He just wishes sometimes things were different.

He had just got done changing into his [ suit ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f1/31/78/f13178edad7b6cb1b739ad945dcf49e4.jpg) for tonight’s show when one of the tour managers came in his dressing room to announce it was now time to meet his fans. Maybe he will find a fan tonight willing to spend a little time with him after the show. At first it was just a one time thing only but it eventually became Harry’s thing to do now.

Of course his management tried to put an end to it when they realized what Harry was up to but in the end they realized their effort was pointless. Harry was going to do what he wanted to do regardless.

He was ushered into a room with a camera set up and a lovely backdrop, he can already hear the squeals and cries of his fans waiting behind the door to meet him. One main thing he loved about his stardom was definitely his fans. They were incredible and he couldn’t wait for what tonight was to bring. It was Kendall’s loss anyways.

 

~

 

Of course he was freaking out, while Niall stepped out of line for a restroom break a few rude girls and guys pushed over Louis like he was non-existent hence why he is at the back of the line now. _Why do people hate me?_ Louis always thinks. 

When Niall got back and seen what had happened he was furious but the blue eyed boy calmed him down stating it must not be meant to be. He was really down and out, he thought he wouldn’t get to meet Harry because he would run out of time. Which Niall assures him that will not happen and he’s simply saving the best (Louis) for last. As Louis and Niall got closer the boy started getting nervous when Harry came into view.

 _He’s so pretty._ Little did Louis know, Harry caught a glimpse of him and was thinking the same thing.

Louis wishes he had an ounce of confidence that the older boy had. He has watched him ever since his audition on The X Factor and he was in love, literally. The way Harry captivated an audience was enduring to watch. He also looked quite good when doing it. He can’t believe he’s actually meeting the lad. _Good things never happen to me._

After what seems like forever of waiting, it was finally his turn. He was going to meet him and take a picture with the rockstar. If only his other dream of marrying him came true.

When the security guard alerts the two that it’s their turn to meet Harry, he opens the door and lets them in. At the first view of Harry, Louis is completely speechless. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him.

 _Louis, Louis, are you listening to me?_ He hears a deep chuckle and that’s what breaks him out of his thoughts.

“H-Hi”. _Way to go Louis, always embarrassing yourself._

The older and much taller lad finds it rather adorable, “No need to be nervous love. Behind the scenes I am just a regular person like you are.”

Louis looks over at Niall who is finding their interaction quite humorous. He doesn’t know what is more embarrassing, how he is nervous or Niall’s never ending cackle. He decides on the latter. Harry probably thinks he is crazy.

It is quite the opposite actually, Harry thinks the small boy couldn’t be more adorable. He found the one who he wants to spend the night with him and hopefully he can convince him so. The boy is stunning and Harry would be crazy not to think so, and his eyes are beautiful.

Harry is broke out of his thoughts by the Irish lad, “Harry I know this isn’t usually allowed but is there any way we could get two separate photos? Like of course with all of us in it but the second one with just you and Louis? Maybe you could act like you are proposing to him yeah? Meeting you is his dream come true.”

Harry chuckles when he see the boy with the pretty name to match his prettiness, Louis, lightly punch Niall. “Niall!”

“I take it you’re not a big fan?” Harry looks over to the two boys, “and yes we can do that, I think it would be quite adorable.” He has a huge grin on his face.

Louis’ eyes widen and Niall just gets a huge smile on his face, he is about to say something embarrassing, Louis just knows it. “Nah if I am honest mate, more of a fan of Liam but Lou here is your boy.” Louis starts blushing and immediately looks down.

The boy is adorable and Harry finds himself wanting to cuddle and never the smaller boy go but he quickly shakes that thought of his head, he just wants one night with the boy ‘sides he has Kendall to go back to.

Harry’s manager comes in quickly rushing the lads stating that it needs to finish before Harry is due on stage so they quickly take their pictures and when Harry gets down on one knee, Louis pretends it’s real and not just for a picture.

And just like that, it is over like a blink of an eye and they are being rushed out of the room but not before Harry hugs the small boy. Little does Louis know but Harry asked one of the body guards for the show to make sure the boy gets a good view of the show. He might also have asked for him to bring the boys backstage after the show.

 

 

~

 

Louis and Niall are making their towards the pit to get at least somewhat close to the stage which it looks like isn’t going to happen because everyone is fighting to get close. So much for treating people with kindness. The young boy just huffs and accepts his fate, at least he got to meet Harry. He quickly turns around when he feels a tap on his shoulder and he is met with the sight of the bodyguard, he hopes they are not getting kicked out. 

“You two follow me this way.” They quickly follow the bodyguard, a bit skeptical at first but once they realize they are moving closer to the stage and before they know it, they are right in the front. Louis can’t help but squeal and thank the man over and over. The man just simply nods and disappears towards the other guards.

Louis takes this opportunity to have Niall take a picture of him in front of the stage, Harry was actually going to be there, right in front of them. How does this even happen?

The lights go off and everyone starts to scream loudly, and the screen starts to play Harry’s intro. Louis quickly looks over to Niall with the biggest smile on his face, “Let the fun begin.”

Niall has never seen his best mate so happy, he truly deserved this knowing everything he has been through in the past year. He looks up and around for a minute taking in everything. Louis’ mum would be so happy right now to know the boy is truly happy.

The beginnings of Only Angel start playing and then the screen is being lifted up. When Harry is revealed Louis isn’t even ashamed to admit he lets out the biggest scream and Niall jumps, oh he is in for a wild night. Louis is jumping around and singing his little heart out, for one night he might as well make the best of it. He never takes his eye off Harry and he swears the boy smiles down at him while he is performing.

Louis finds himself falling more in love with the lad, he is so talented and the boy swears he keeps making eye contact with him. The way he just captivates the whole audience is amazing. And so one song turns into two and then so on. Before he knew it Harry was performing Medicine, Louis’ favorite.

_The boys and the girls are in, I mess around with him and I’m okay with it._

Niall is the first to say something when he sees it happen. He hits Louis on the arm when Harry winks at him and sticks his tongue out, the boy is starstruck. _Did Harry just really do that?_ _And to him of all people? Why?_

Other fans noticed it as well and quickly became jealous, almost pushing Louis out of the way. Harry notices and if looks could kill, those girls wouldn’t even be there anymore. It was safe to say those girls quickly stopped and leaved the poor boy alone, and which Louis gives a big smile to Harry and mouths a quick “thank you” to him.

Louis continues to dance wildly and sing along to every song that the lad performs. He is just truly relishing this moment, he still can’t believe he is here and that he has met Harry and that the lad keeps making small interactions with him while he is on stage. His mind can’t fully wrap around everything has happened to him tonight. This was like a dream come true for him, good things like this never happen to Louis.

He thanks his mum for everything she has ever done for him and especially for letting him have this moment. However he just wishes she was here with him but at least he has Niall with him to experience it all.

But just like a blink of an eye Harry is ending with Kiwi and it goes dark again. The show is over. Louis’ dream has come to an end.

Niall catches him crying and he quickly grabs him up to hug him tightly. “Lou are you okay?”

Louis lets out a little laugh and wipes his eyes, “yes I am, just crazy how fast it went by... I cannot thank my mum for letting me have this experience. During her toughest battle, I was still her main concern and she wanted to make me happy one last time... Just wish she was here so I could properly thank her but she isn’t,” he tears up again, “but I know she is up there watching down on me smiling.”

Niall tears up at that but still has a huge smile on his face, all he has ever wanted was to see his best friend truly happy. He may not like Harry too much but he couldn’t thank the lad enough for making tonight the best night his best friend could ever possibly have.

They were just starting to make their way out of the arena when another bodyguard comes up to them but this time it was a different one. “Harry has requested for you two to come backstage if you wouldn’t mind to.”

Louis is in shock when the words come out of the bodyguards mouth, was he being serious? “YES!”

The bodyguard chuckles and tells them to follow him this way. “Ni please pinch me, this feels like a dream. I can’t believe everything that is happening to me tonight!” _If he only knew what else was in store for him._

They are quickly led backstage to a dressing room which Louis assumes is Harry’s. When they walk in, for the first time all night Niall is speechless as he notices Liam Payne sitting on one of the couches. Louis can’t help but giggle at his friends reaction, serves him right for teasing the boy about Harry.

Niall actually screams when Liam says hello to the both of them, and he finds himself laughing. Liam finds the lad quite adorable, Harry was right about him. Definitely his type. He notices the other lad looking around for Harry, “he should be right back, he had to meet with a couple of fans after the show.”

As soon as the words left Liam’s mouth, in walks Harry. He has ditched his jacket but he is still in his white button up and black pants. Louis’ mouth waters, the man is so handsome. He feels the need to thank the man for everything, “thank you Harry, honestly thank you for everything. It was a dream come true. You are amazing.” _Would he still think the same thing after Harry was done with him tonight?_

He hugs the smaller boy and it seems to be that he worships the ground Harry walks on. “Oh love, you fans are the reason why I love what I do so thank you.” Louis has the biggest smile on his face, he is too entranced by Harry that he doesn’t even notice how well Niall and Liam are getting on.

“You two seem to be a ball of fun and Liam and I were wondering if you both would like to come out with us tonight? It won’t be too late out seeing as I have another show tomorrow but I would definitely enjoy your company tonight.” Harry is wearing a huge grin on his face, hoping the boy will say yes.

Louis looks behind Harry to look at Niall and giving him a questioning look. He quickly mouths a “should we?” to which Niall nods ever so eagerly. Of course he would, Liam is going.

Louis returns a grin to Harry before agreeing, “we would love to Harry, thank you for even offering for us to come out with you.” Could his night get any better? First he met the boy, then he was close to the stage and Harry kept noticing him and now he was going clubbing with the lad, what kind of fairytale dream was he living? He wasn’t going to complain because Harry was the actual love of his life.

“Great. I have a few people I still need to meet up with so you two are going to ride with Liam and I will meet all of you there if that is okay?”

Louis nods, “yes that is okay but what about our car? How will we get it if we leave it here parked? Wouldn’t someone tow it for it being left here?”

“Don’t worry about it love, I will have someone drop it off at your home if you want?” The car will be the last of Louis’ thoughts after tonight. “Yes please Harry, thank you.”

Harry can’t wipe the smile off his face, this boy was absolutely adorable. He got lucky tonight. “No need to keep thanking me love, I have to go now but I will see you all at the club.” He quickly says his goodbyes before walking out of the room.

Liam is standing up and looking between the two, noticing Louis was completely charmed by Harry, he just hopes his best mate knows what he is doing. The young lad seemed honestly innocent and he doesn’t know the lad but he can already tell just by the way he acts.

However Liam was completely in awe with his best mate, Niall. He could see himself wanting to get to know the boy more. Well here is to tonight.

“You ready to go lads? You two will love this place, they treat me and Harry with so much love like we are family so no worries.” Niall was excited and so was Louis. Things like this don’t just happen to normal lads like themselves but they would be crazy to pass this opportunity up.

Liam says his goodbyes and they are walking out to where the cars are parked. They run into a few fans and of course he takes pictures with them and says hello. No one knew that the lad was at the concert, and of course a few are questioning who Niall and Louis were. Liam just shrugs it off claiming them as his friends.

Finally all of the fans have their selfies and tell Liam how much they love him before they are gone. Once the fans were gone, the boys piled into Liam’s range rover and were on their way to the nightclub. Louis gasped when he seen the line of people trying to get into the club, how were they going to be allowed in? Liam would be for sure but not him and his best mate. “Liam are you sure me and Niall are going to be able to get inside?”

Liam lets out a little laugh. “Of course you both will, you’re with me and this nightclub has always treated me and H like we were family.” That made the younger boy feel much better, however he still can’t believe he was with Liam Payne in his car. _What a dream come true for Niall._

They quickly find a parking spot within the VIP section and on are their way to beginning of the line to get inside. Of course everyone is staring at Louis and Niall wondering who they were and why the hell they were with Liam Payne. The boys get inside with ease, the bouncer even greeting the star like he was a member of his own family. He might have asked for an autograph that may or may not have been for his daughter.

As they walk into the club, they are met with the sight of what seems like a hundred people drunk of their arses having the time of their lives. Niall is glued to Liam’s side while the other lad is looking everywhere for Harry. He finally catches a glimpse of him coming out of the bathroom, biting his lip at how handsome the man looked. He was now dressed in a top that looks like something a grandad would wear but still manages to look very good in it. He has it paired with black skin tight jeans and his infamous brown boots, he is actually sex on legs. His hair was a tousled mess but still somehow it worked for him, like everything else did.

Somehow with Louis being focused on how good the lad looked and Niall with his eyes all on Liam managed to miss a girl walking out with Harry from the bathroom. They also missed how Harry was zipping his jeans back and the girl was fixing her top but Liam noticed it. He shook his head at his mate, he doesn’t understand. He has just met the Irish boy and felt a connection, how couldn’t Harry feel the same with Louis?

The sound of Michael Jackson is blasting throughout the entire club.

_I want to love you. (PYT). Pretty Young Thing. You need some loving. (TLC). Tender Lovin’ Care._

Harry comes up behind Louis’ and whispers hotly into the boys’ ear. “I found me a pretty young thing who looks like he needs some TLC.” Louis can’t help the blush that creeps upon his face, Harry surely knows what effects he has on the boy. _Right?_

Harry orders for a round of shots for everyone and soon one shot turns into many and the young boy finds himself in the middle of the dance floor grinding back onto the older lads dick. He would blame it on the alcohol for making him brave, normally he is not like this. He just hopes he doesn’t scare Harry off but by the looks of his face, he seems to be enjoying just as much.

Somehow in the middle of one of the songs, some blonde haired girl tries to get in the middle of them so she can grind back onto Harry. So Louis literally hisses at her to get away. “He is mine, now go away.” Louis is too drunk to even feel embarrassed at his actions and Harry, well Harry finds it sexy how the younger boy is acting. Normally he wouldn’t go for the possessive ones but there was something different about this boy.

As the song fades into another one, Harry finds himself listening to it. He grips his hands onto Louis’ waist and his grinding into him.

_Don't even have to talk in the morning. Though I know it ain't right but you can take her place tonight._

The young boy doesn’t know what actually is going to happen after tonight is over with, he actually thinks Harry is wanting to get to know him better and that he has a chance with the rockstar. However he has Kendall and the lad knew she would be calling him first thing in the morning to apologize and they would be back together again.

_Damn you look good, yeah you know that I want you. It’s nothing personal might not ever call you._

After Harry got what he wanted tonight, he would never see or speak to the young boy ever again. He was simply taking the place of Kendall tonight. It’s pathetic but the older lad can’t stand to be by himself.

Harry should feel ashamed and which he does some, but not a lot. He was a celebrity while Louis was well, a nobody in his eyes. He couldn’t just drop his model girlfriend for someone like him. Yes the boy is stunning but they are two different people and it would never last. Harry was never going to settle down. He can just tell Louis is the type who is into all of the romantic stuff and wants to build a future and family with someone and Harry just isn’t that person. Louis wouldn’t even matter after tonight.

Niall and Liam had already left so it was just Louis and Harry grinding on each other in the middle of the dance floor when Louis finally asks the one question that shocks the lad. “Can we get out of here Harry?” He looks so innocent even whilst biting his lip.

Harry didn’t think it was possible for him to become harder in his jeans but just one look at the small boy proves it is. Harry would be crazy to pass up the chance while it was available so he is quickly grabbing Louis’ hand to drag him out of the club. He realizes there was endless amounts of paps so he grabs his sunglasses and has the boy put them on. His management would fully shit their pants when they see the photos of Harry papped holding hands with a boy.

Louis just clings onto Harry, hiding his face in his chest while they walk to his Audi R8. Harry quickly opens the door for him to get inside before shutting it and getting in on the other side. He makes sure the path is clear before he pulls out. As much as he would like to, he couldn’t possibly run over the paparazzi.

Louis is be really drunk because he can not keep his hands off of Harry. The whole ride to the boy’s hotel is filled with him trying to get Harry’s jeans off and his cock out. “Not now love, we are almost to the hotel and you can have me all night.” Louis whines, he actually whines. He just wants to get his hands and mouth on the older lads cock. He even wants it inside of him.

Harry feels the same, he has never wanted to taste someone as much as he wanted to taste the younger boy. There is something about the younger boy that Harry can’t get enough of. Tonight was going to be a night he will never forget.

The drive to the hotel was agonising for the two boys, both so desperate to get their hands on each other. When they finally arrive to the hotel, Louis’ mouth drops. Of course the famous lad would stay in the nicest one. They may quick timing to get out of the car and get inside, Harry waves at the hotel staff before going to the elevator and walking into it with the other lad.

Once in the elevator, Harry pushes the button for his floor and pushes Louis up against the wall. He kisses the boy deeply before leaving a trail of kisses down to his neck, he quickly bites at the boys neck to leave a mark. Louis is biting his already red and swollen lip, if the lad is this good at kissing he can only imagine what he is like in bed.

The sound of the elevator door opening is what breaks them out of their moment, an old (poor) lady had just witnessed that once those doors had opened. Her mouth was literally to the ground, Harry just let out a little laugh while Louis was blushing madly and biting his lip.

Harry apologizes and then grabs Louis’ hand and walks to his room, which happens to be the nicest one with the biggest bed. Once they are in the room, they quickly kick off their shoes before Harry is leaning down a bit to grab at Louis’ thighs to lift him up. The boy quickly wrapping his legs around him before his back is against the wall. _What a wild night it will be._

Harry pushes his face into the youngers neck once again, biting and licking at the skin. Louis is whimpering. “Mark me up Harry please.” He is trying to unbutton the shirt of the older lad but he is just too weak with the kisses he is receiving to his neck.

Harry lays the boy down on the bed and quickly unbuttons the boys shirt and throwing it to the side before doing the same to his own. He got down and hovered above the boy and kisses down his neck to his chest, he takes one of the boys nipple into his mouth while he pinches the other. Louis is whimpering, he is so sensitive there.

Harry smirks up at him before continuing to kiss down his chest to right above his jeans. “These got to go darling.” He quickly unbuttons the boys jeans to pull them down and once he does, he is met with a sight that causes to get him even harder. Louis was wearing panties.

Louis bites his lip nervously, the lad was quiet once he noticed he was wearing panties. “I’m sorry, um I-I can go if you want to me to? I know you probably think I am a freak or something…” He goes to get up before Harry’s hand is pushing him back down. “No baby, that is so fucking hot. I am a lucky man to see you like this. Cross my heart on that one.”

Louis blushes and hides his face in the pillow. _Was this really happening to him? How lucky was he?_

Harry pulls the panties down with his teeth and flips the boy over so he is on his stomach, he lifts the boy up so he is face down with his ass up. He bites his lip before he spreads the boy’s cheek apart to expose his pretty pink hole. He blows a little on the boys hole which causes him to only whimper louder.

He licks one flat stripe on the boys pretty hole, and he tastes so sweet. Harry was already addicted. He starts to circle his tongue all around the boys entrance. The boy hides his face in the pillow, he is a whimpering mess. “Tsk tsk, baby move your face.. I want to hear your pretty sounds.”

Louis moves his head out of the pillow, no longer allowing his sounds to be muffled. Harry spanks the boys left cheek, before he is flipping them over and now lying on his back to lift Louis up so he is properly sitting on his face. He quickly dives his tongue back into the boy.

Louis looks down at the lad between his legs and that fuels him to move his hips in small circles, he has never experienced pleasure that has felt this good. The only thing coming out of his mouth is soft strings of “Oh fuck” and “Yes Harry please”!

Harry finds himself spanking the boy once more, admiring how his arse jiggles wanting nothing more than to sink his teeth in the soft flesh. Louis is a wrecked and Harry knows he won’t last much longer so he quickens his tongue fucking inside of the boy and before he knows it, the boy is shooting his load all over his pretty tummy.

Louis climbs off of his face and leans down the kiss him, he swipes some of the cum onto his fingers and sticks them into Harry’s mouth while eyeing him and biting his lip. This boy was going to be the death of Harry. Harry sucks all of the cum off his fingers and looks down at his cock. “Baby want a taste?”

Louis looks at him through his long lashes and nods ever so innocently, he crawls down to his dick and takes it into his small hands. He sees why everyone wants a taste of Harry, he has it all. His dick looks even bigger while in the hands of the small boy.

He sucks the head into his mouth for a minute before he is pulling back to kitten lick the tip. Harry grabs him by the jaw and looks him in the eye. “Baby open your mouth and stick your tongue out.” Which Louis obeys and opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, Harry takes his dick into his own hand and slaps the head against the boys tongue.

“Oh baby, the things you are doing to me right now.”

He glides his cock into the boys mouth and the boy being the good boy he is, starts to bob his head up and down Harry’s length. His eyes get glassy once the tip hits the back of his throat. Harry can’t help but admire the sight of Louis with a mouthful of his cock. He looks down into his eyes as blue as the ocean and fucks the boys mouth. He feels himself ready to cum, so he pulls Louis off, his mouth was magic on Harry’s cock.

He lays Louis back down on his backside and slides a finger inside the boy, quickly working him open. His tongue opened him up but he wanted to be safe and not hurt the boy too much. He adds another finger and quickly kisses the boy while he pumps his fingers inside. _He is so tight._

Louis whimpers into his mouth and tugs at his hair, he couldn’t believe this was happening. Once he feel the boy has been stretched enough, he wants to make sure this is what he really wants. “You ready baby and you sure this is what you want?” Harry asks ever so calmly.

Louis nods, this was a once in a lifetime chance and he was going to take it. “Are you clean baby? Because I have no condoms on me but I have lube.” Louis nods quickly. “Please just get your big cock inside of me.”

That gives Harry the green light to go, he teases Louis by rubbing the head of his cock up and down his hole until he’s sliding it in. The boy lets out the loudest moan ever, he feels so full. That sound is music to Harry’s ears, he is bringing this pleasure to the boy.

Harry waits until he is fully in and Louis is settled before he starts moving. When Louis grabs his hair and tugs, that is when he know it is time to move inside.

“You like that baby?” Harry can’t help but ask before he is thrusting his cock in and out of the boy like a wild man that can’t get enough. Which he can’t.

“O-oh yes! Yes! Yes Harry!” He wraps his legs around him, pushing him in deeper, he loves the feeling of being full of Harry’s cock and the lad is loving the feeling of being inside the tight boy. He felt amazing.

Harry puts his hands on each side of Louis’ head and starts pounding harder, this boy is going to be the death of him. Louis’ eyes widen and he screams and that is how Harry knows he hit his sweet spot. Harry keeps pounding that sweet spot inside the boy so good that he is seeing stars. He can feel he is not going to last much longer.

Louis keeps mumbling, “so good Harry! Yes harder Harry!” He just can’t stop, the pleasure is amazing. Harry doesn’t stop fucking the boy, even after Louis shoots all over his pretty little tummy. He goes even harder, if that was possible.

“Harry yes! Oh god!” Louis is at a loss for words, he is getting the best fucking of his life and by his dream guy at that. He is seeing stars right now, too caught up in the bliss.

“Fuck baby I am going to explode all inside you! Give you my spunk and fill you up!” Harry groans. This has got to be one of the best fucks he has ever had. This boy is just amazing, he definitely got lucky tonight.

Harry thrusts inside the boy one last time before he is releasing inside of the beautiful boy. He kisses Louis while he is still cumming inside of him. Louis is absolutely worn out but he still manages to kiss the lad back.

He lets Louis rest for a little while before he is fucking the young boy again, he a kink for the boy pull up with his spunk. Louis was just incredibly tight around his cock, he could not get enough of him. “Thank you.” He nuzzles his face in Harry’s neck, taking a deep breath and replaying the events that just happened in his head.

Harry ends up fucking the boy two more times that night before the younger boy is too tired to take anymore, he falls asleep in Harry’s arms. He can’t help but to admire the way the boys looks so peaceful when he sleeps. _He won’t be so peaceful when he wakes up and Harry is gone…_

Harry has to make his move and make it fast, it was already nearing five in the morning and he has a show the following night, so he writes the boy a note.

 _Thank you for the amazing night Louis, I definitely had a great time with you. Sorry I couldn’t stay to make sure you got home safely, I have a another show tonight to prepare for. I left the number of my driver for you to call so he can drive you home so call him when you wake up. Thank you again, I had fun with you._ __Harry x_ _

He is up and dressed before Louis even moves an inch in his sleep, and he is walking out of the room. He takes one last look at the sleeping boy before he leaves. Something tugs at his heart whilst watching the boy sleep but he quickly shakes it off.

He would walk out of the hotel with the last sight of the most beautiful blue eyed boy he would ever see.

Or that was what he thought before he runs into the small boy a few months after. The beautiful boy who was now sporting a very noticeable baby bump...


	2. Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone !! Thank you for all the support on the first chapter, it made me so happy <3 Finally I am back with a new chapter, work has been kicking my butt. I managed to get this chapter out and I’m sorry it’s short, I promise the next one will be much longer. Also I tweaked the ending of the first chapter so it would fit better with my ideas! So go back and read it so it doesn’t seem confusing. Thank you once again for the support :)

When Louis wakes up, he was expecting to have warm arms wrapped tightly around him but however he is met with nothing but a cold side of the bed. He looks around for a sign of Harry and when he is met with none, his shoulders slump to his side. _Maybe he went for breakfast?_

That thought was completely erased from his mind when he discovers a note.

**Thank you for the amazing night Louis, I definitely had a great time with you. Sorry I couldn’t stay to make sure you got home safely, I have a another show tonight to prepare for. I left the number of my driver for you to call so he can drive you home so call him when you wake up. Thank you again, I had fun with you.  Harry x**

He doesn’t even try and fight the tears that escape down his cheeks, once again nothing good ever happens to Louis. He has to push himself out of the funk he is now in to call the driver so he can get out of the room that holds too many memories that he doesn’t want to remember anymore.

He just wants to forget the whole night happened, he should’ve listened to Niall. Harry just used him, what else would he want Louis for? He wouldn’t want to date him when he’s constantly surrounded by models and other people who he doesn’t stand a chance against. He was just an easy fuck and that is what hurts the most.

Someone he has supported for years and always defended whenever someone threw him under the bus, was exactly the way he didn’t believe he could be.

He takes one last look around the room before he is calling Harry’s driver. There is no trace of Harry in the room which Louis senses he had it planned out to bring someone back last night. He quickly grabs the few things he brought with him last night before walking out of the room.

The world must hate him he thinks because as he steps into the elevator the same old woman who caught him and Harry last night is getting in as well. _I hope she doesn’t say anything about last night._

Luck isn’t on Louis’ side because of course the elder has something to say. “You and your boyfriend should be ashamed, no one needed to see what I saw last night. Disgusting.”

He has to bite his tongue because for one, Harry is not and will never be his boyfriend and for two, it is 2018, why are people still like this. Luckily the elevator doors open and he actually runs out of the elevator and out of the doors. He can’t bare to look at the staff knowing they had saw how he and Harry were last night.

As soon as he makes it outside he is met with Harry’s driver holding the backseat door of the limo. Louis rolls his eyes. _Wow Harry thanks for being a gentleman._

He quickly thanks the man, who he has learned that his name is Dave, and gets inside the back of  the limo. He tells him the address of his and Niall’s flat. As Dave starts to drive to their flat, Louis looks down and the thoughts of last night flash through his brain.

  _You like that baby?” Harry asks as he is thrusting in and out the boy like a mad man._

_“Oh the things you are doing to me right now baby.” He says while lapping at his hole._

_“Such a pretty baby, cross my heart on that one.”_

Louis is broken out of his thoughts once Dave announced they were outside of his flat. He hopes Niall isn’t home so he can be left alone, he really doesn’t want to talk about what happened.

He thanks the man before he is getting out and walking up his flat, his hands are shaking so bad he has trouble unlocking the door. _Damn those thoughts._

Once inside his flat, he realizes the coast is clear of Niall so he is alone to wallow in his self pity. Liam probably didn’t use him and leave him like Harry did to himself.

First thing he decides to do is take a bath to relax with his pretty bath bombs. He wants to relax and forget all about the previous night. He starts the water and drops a bath bomb, one that resembles the galaxy, down in the water.

As he is undressing, he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and gasps at seeing all of the marks that Harry left on his body. So much for forgetting about the night, the marks will be there for a few days. Shaking his head, he slowly sinks down into the water. The water is just the right temperature and his body suddenly relaxes.

The relax state doesn’t last long enough because a certain Irish lad is bursting through the door. “Louis you’ll never believe what happened!”

Louis can’t help but roll his eyes, he just wanted to relax what was wrong with that? “What happened Niall?”

Luckily Louis is under the water enough so the marks aren’t quite visible and Niall being himself doesn’t even pay attention. “First off, I’m sorry for ditching you last night but hopefully you and a certain someone got along if you know what I mean.” He winks, he actually winks before continuing. “And secondly me and Liam hung out last night but nothing happened like that. He said he would like to get to know me and he asked me on a date!”

Louis should be happy for his friend and he is, but he can’t help but get a sudden wave of sadness because all he got was a shitty goodbye note this morning. He decides to not tell Niall he went back to Harry’s hotel. “Actually I came back home, Harry’s manager wanted him in early since he has a show tonight. Also that’s great, I’m so happy for you Nialler. Liam seems like a nice lad. Got you a proper superstar.”

Niall pouts, he was actually hoping Harry and Louis would get on because he knew how much the boy loved him. “I feel bad for leaving you now knowing you were here by yourself. We could’ve had a night in.”

 Louis fakes a smile to show that everything is great when truthfully everything is not fucking great. He’s having to lie to his best mate because he’s too embarrassed to admit he was fucked and tossed away. “No Niall. I promise you everything was okay, I honestly came home and went to bed. Besides you got a date with your dream guy, I wouldn’t have wanted to ruin your chance. Now with that being said.. I mean this in the nicest way possible, please get out so I can finish my relaxing bath.”

He shakes his head and laughs and then he’s out the door leaving Louis to his own thoughts. He takes one last look at the marks Harry left all of his body before he is laying his head back and attempting to relax.

 

~

 

Harry is relaxing in his dressing room before night two show at the O2 Arena. He can’t help but feel shitty for how he left the beautiful boy just a few hours ago. Don’t get him wrong, he would have loved to keep the boy around but he knew he would want more and Harry just couldn’t do that.

Harry has Kendall and by the way, she called him after he had left the hotel room. She apologized and said she misses him and they were all good again. He definitely didn’t tell her he slept with someone else either.

He feels awful for cheating on her but he’s pretty sure she cheats on him as well. He honestly wishes his contract with her would end already. He’s not a relationship guy by any means.

Even though Harry cheated on his girlfriend, what made him feel worse was how he treated a certain blue eyed beauty just a mere few hours ago.

Harry felt like the biggest piece of shit for what he did to Louis. He couldn’t bare to imagine the beautiful boys face when he woke up to read the note he left.

Harry has his face down in his hands when Liam walks through the door. “What’s got you so upset?”

He looks up at his friend and can’t help but notice how he’s radiating happiness. “What’s got you so happy? You look like you’re going to burst with happiness.”

Liam can’t seem the wipe the smile off his face. “Do you remember the Niall lad from last night? The best mate of that lad you fancied?” Of course, how could anyone ever forget the bubbly Irish lad?

“How could I not remember him? He was completely all over you as you were with him mate.”

Liam can’t help but let out a laugh because honestly Harry was all over Louis. “You have no room to talk. You were the same with Louis, wherever he went, you followed.”

He scratches the back of his neck. “Yeah about that…” God he feels so ashamed.

Liam raises his eyebrow as he looks down at his best mate. “Please tell me you didn’t use him for your pleasure and dumped him as if he was nothing..”

“I took him back to the hotel and we had sex, he’s a really great person and I’m a shitty human. I left him this morning with a note that practically said that he was nothing to me…”

“Jesus Harry, you know I should’ve expected this but that boy was genuine. He’s not like your usual lays. He looked at you like you hung the moon and the stars. How could you be so stupid? You probably hurt that boy because he isn’t use to that, he isn’t use to being fucked and tossed to the side.”

And Harry knows he is a shitty person but he doesn’t need Liam to rub it in anymore. “Enough. Okay? It doesn’t matter anyways, I’ll never see him again. You’re right he wasn’t use to it but what else did he expect? I’m a celebrity and he’s- he is a nobody in other words. He couldn’t really think I would drop everything, drop my model girlfriend for him could he? Let’s just forget about it, it wil never happen again anyways.”

Liam is in shock as the words come out of Harry’s mouth. When had his best friend become so cruel? Yes Harry was a lot of things but he was never as cruel as he was being.

“Well I’m going on a date with Niall and I want to start a relationship with him so…”

Something evil flashed in Harry’s eyes. “Well I guess I won’t be coming around when he’s around will I?”

Liam can’t believe this, what had his best friend become? Has he really let fame go to his head now he’s solo and on his own?

“I guess you won’t be. I’ll see you later I guess, have a good show mate.” And with that being said Liam was out the door almost as fast as he came in.

 

~

 

A month has passed and Louis had become terribly ill, once a week went by and he realized he wasn’t getting better it suddenly dawned on him that Harry had not used a condom and had came inside of him multiple times that night. And that’s why he finds himself hidden in his bathroom currently 

Louis is looking down at the pregnancy test in his hands. There it was, in big bold letters.

**PREGNANT.**

He was pregnant and the baby’s father was none other than Harry Styles. He couldn’t even stop the tears from falling. It wasn’t like he could tell Harry that he was the father because for one he’s a huge celebrity and Louis is a nobody. The second reason being he would probably say he was using him for money and that it wasn’t his child.

When in all honestly, Harry was his first time, believe it or not. Louis was a virgin before he had sex with the older lad. He was always the kid no one wanted anything to do with for some reason. The one time he has sex with someone, and that someone being Harry Styles, he gets pregnant. Could his life get any worse? The world just seems to hate him.

He’s just standing there in a trance looking down at the test as if he keeps staring it will just disappear. He hears the door open and he realizes then he must’ve not locked it but then again he thought Niall was out with Liam.

“Lou are you in here? I got exciting news.” When Niall walks in, he notices the tears on Louis’ face and then looks down to see the pregnancy test he is holding. “W-what is that in your hand?”

Louis can’t believe this is happening to him right now, he didn’t intend for his best friend to find out this way but he also didn’t intend on getting pregnant either.

“Louis is that what I think it is?”

Before he can even answer Niall’s question, he’s out the door whilst dropping the test without realizing he had. Louis just wanted to be in the safeness that is his room.

One out of the bathroom, Louis runs to his room and he makes sure to lock the door this time. He jumps on his bed to hide his face in his pillow and just continues to cry his heart out. The pillow not doing much to control the sound of him sobbing.

Louis can’t help but think that his best friend probably thinks of him as a whore for sleeping with Harry and getting pregnant. “He’s probably going to kick me out and I will have nowhere to go because he’s my only family.” He can’t help but think.

Niall knocking on his door is what breaks him out of his thoughts. “Louis are you pregnant?” And of course Louis stays quiet, too scared to say anything.

“Is it Harry’s baby?” At the mention of Harry and baby in the same sentence, Louis starts sobbing louder. Better to tell him now than later, Niall already knows by the sounds of it.

Louis wipes some of his tears and gets off his bed and goes to unlock his door. Once Niall gets a look at him, he already knows everything.

Before Louis can say anything, he’s being brought into a huge hug. “It’s okay Lou, I’m right here. I’m here for you.” He just lets everything he’s been holding in, out onto Niall’s chest.

“I-I did leave the club with Harry and it led to us having sex but he left me the next morning and I was too embarrassed to tell you. Didn’t want you to think I was a slut or something.” Louis looks down.

“I’m going to kick his ass! What gives him the right to think he can do that to you? I get he’s famous but he’s no better just because he has loads of money! I feel awful now because I’m going out with his best mate…” Niall is genuinely upset, he left his best friend to go through that heartbreak.

Niall rubs Louis’ back trying to calm him down. “I forgot to take my birth control pills, too excited for the concert. I’m an idiot. How could I be so stupid? There’s a baby involved and there’s no way Harry can know..”

Niall raises his eyebrows at that. “You’re not going to tell him?” Louis shakes his head. “No he does not deserve to know and honestly he would probably think I’m lying for attention so what’s the point? If for some reason he did believe me, he probably would tell me to either give the baby up or abort it and I will not do either. I can’t do that to my baby.”

His best friend just stays quiet, letting Louis continue. “He’s dating Kendall Jenner anyways, he’s not seriously going to tell her, ‘hey I cheated on you with a fan and by the way, he’s pregnant with my child.’ He just wouldn’t do that Ni. I'm just going to raise my baby by myself.”

“You’re not going to raise him or her by yourself, you’ll have me always Lou Lou. Don’t forget I’m your best friend, have been for years now. It probably feels like the end of the world but I promise it’s not. You will get through this and have your beautiful baby and I will be by your side through it all. Promise you.” Louis loves his best friend, he really does.

He got lucky when Niall wanted to be his friend, he doesn’t want to even think about what would’ve happened if he had never met the Irish lad.

“You know what’s funny?” Now Louis is the one raising his eyebrow. “What is funny dear Nialler?”

“Harry’s song ‘Kiwi’ actually came to life… You’re having his baby and it’s none of his business.” Louis laughs and wipes the tears. He’s honestly lucky to have Niall, no matter the situation, he still manages to put a smile on his face.

“I hate you for that Niall.”

“I love you too Lou Lou.” He hugs him tight and so they spend the rest of their night cuddled up on the couch watching their favorite movies.

_Everything seems like it will be okay._


	3. not an update sorry

hi everyone!! sorry it’s not a new chapter but I promise a new one will be soon :) I was thinking about making this fic a alpha!Harry and omega!Louis fic. I would appreciate your thoughts and comments on turning it into a A/B/O fic but be on the look out for a new chapter either later today or tomorrow. Thank you for all the support <3 

**Author's Note:**

> please please please comment and let me know what you think, much love xo.


End file.
